The Doctor's Daughter- Making of a Hydra Weapon
by StarkyGirl
Summary: The Doctor's daughter has recently turned thirteen and Hydra have finally caught up with Ella. Will Lottie be able to save her or will Hydra finally get what they want? Will the Doctor ever return for her?


Most girls dreamt of fairytales and weddings, pure imagination whirling around their minds as they slept. Not little Ella though. She tossed and turned in her sleep, the covers over her then off of her. Lottie poked her head round the door to see what the racket was about. Yet again it was another restless night for her granddaughter, hurrying to Ella's side as she woke up screaming, cold sweats engulfing her. "Shhh, my sweet, little girl. It's ok, you're safe" Ella clung to her grandmother tightly, hiding her face in the woman's shoulder. This was the fifth month now where Ella had awoken from nightmares; it was also the fifth month that Lottie was making sure the whole house was locked up. If she was capable then Lottie would whisk Ella away and hide her fro the world but she was under strict instructions that she had to be visible to one man, Ella's father.

However, Lottie had figured that after seven years of having Ella, he wasn't coming back any time soon. Lottie kissed Ella on her forehead "Come on you, back to sleep" She laid Ella down, stroking her hair as she did. It broke Lottie's heart to see Ella like this. "But I don't want to Nan!" Ella flailed a little as her Nan tucked her in.

"I know sweetie but you need your sleep, this is the fifth time this week you haven't slept" She urged, trying to get the girl to understand.  
Ella was having none of it though as she crossed her arms and pouted while staring right up at the starry painted ceiling above her. Lottie sighed, also glancing up at the ceiling. It was insisted that Ella was to have something of her real life surrounding her, so what was the best way to do it? Well with stars of course. "Can I have my jacket then nanny?" Ella beamed at Lottie with big blue eyes, waiting for her to be allowed to have her comfort coat. Lottie nodded with a kind smile. "Of course" She reached over to the chair and grasped it. The brown, tweed jacket slipped off the back of the chair into Lottie's hands before being draped over the young girl. "Now sleep ok" She tapped Ella on the nose. "I'll even leave the night light on" Ella thanked her nan before she got up from the bed. One last thing before she left the room, she bent down and flicked the starry night light on before stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

The television flickered in silence as the latest cookery show played on. Lottie used to enjoy the evenings, catching up on the news or getting new recipes. Nowadays her nights were spent keeping guard, making sure that no one ever got in. The shot gun rested at her side, the dagger on the table. She'd learnt fast in order to be protected. Tonight was no different; the TV was on silent while Lottie sat in her chair positioned perfectly in order to see all entrances to the room and the front door. Half an hour later, dagger in her lap and eyes closed, someone was creeping around the next room. Lottie was getting old so she had not quite registered the noise while she dozed. The patter of footsteps crossed a squeaky floor board, the noise echoing out in the house.

Upstairs Ella had sat up right in a flash; she wasn't sleeping anyway so hearing the sound of footsteps had panicked her. The young girl leaned over to her cabinet, grasping her newest and first dagger close to her chest. No way was she going down without a fight; she had too much to lose. What if she was never to see Spencer again? The thought filled her with dread, the wish of her parents to come running in to the room to save her. Of course, the image of her parents changed all the time for she had no idea who they were.

Another creaking sound resonated out in the hallway, the same hallway that sat outside Ella's door. "Nan?" She called out, her voice trembling a little as her fingers clutched round the handle of her emerald encrusted dagger. No answer came back like it normally would have, now Ella began to feel her heart race as she sat in her bed, the only light from her night light casting a ghastly shadow across the room. The door opened a slither, the young girl held her breath, waiting for the ray of light from the landing to be interrupted. For a moment no one ever came through that door, leaving the girl a few seconds to relax a little.

There is never enough time in the life of a young warrior, ever turn your back then chances are you'll lose. That is what young Ella did. She relaxed, she came off fight mode and that was what caused her to get caught this time. "She's in here!" A masked man protruded into the room, his dark uniform darker than the surrounding shadows. Ella heard a bloodcurdling scream, wondering who it was only to realise it came from her own mouth. She scrambled from under the covers towards her window, a grasp of fingers wrapped round her hair as she tried to make her escape. The masked man pulled her back with ease, his Irish accent echoed a little in his mask "Not today…" He mumbled to himself, hunting knife to the girl's throat. Ella gasped as she felt the sharp tip touch her soft skin, eyes closing in an instant. "P-please, let me go!" The man laughed at Ella's request as he dragged her from the room. Ella tried to swing up at him with her dagger but it only resulted in him knocking it from her hand.

Downstairs three other men hunted through draws and cupboards, whatever they were searching for, they couldn't find. Ella was being carried down the stairs over the man shoulder with her kicking and screaming. "Bring the van up front!" One called out as he noted his colleague coming down the stairs with their very much needed prize. Outside there was a roar of engines as a van skidded to a halt at kerbside. Ella had no view of what was going on outside her front door but no doubt it meant trouble. As she was carried outside, the girl's eyes widened at the sight, the white picket fence that she had painted with Spencer was now smashed into the ground, the gnome ornaments in pieces across the lawn. It broke her heart but there was really nothing she could do. The sliding of doors rang out in the cool night air; Ella tried to see if her grandmother was about but failed to see signs of Lottie's presence. It was also the last thought that she had on her mind, before her whole world went black.

Beep….beep….  
Ella's eyes fluttered open; her hand clenched a little as she tried to understand what her mind had been through. No success though as she glanced down to find wires attached to her, an oxygen mask placed over her mouth. "Damn it! She's awake!" A blurred outline of a man in white leaned over her. Panic set in as she tried to move, her breathing erratic and heart racing as they pinned her down. "Ella just calm down and it'll all be over" Tears slipped down Ella's cheeks, a pain searing through her whole abdomen as she tried to move. What had they done to her? Why was she wired up like some robot? The feeling of pinching in the top of her arm joined in with the chorus of pain she was going through. "Just sleep ok" The man reassured her as she fought to keep her eyes open. "S-stop" She softly moaned as her world turned into a realm of complete darkness once more.

The white walls allowed the sun to bounce around the room, a stray ray of sunlight found a path to Ella's eyes as she lay in the bed. To one side life support machines and heart monitors bleeped away while wires hung down, eventually leading to the young girl. A small groan escaped her lips, her hand reaching up to move the hair from her eyes. "Ah she's awake!" A deep voice joyfully filled the room. If Ella had not been in so much pain with the aches then she would have shot up in bed and attacked. A red face swam into view; Ella reached to the bedside cabinet for her glasses but came back empty handed. "I do think you are looking for these?" Who ever this person was, they slipped her glasses on her face, giving her time to readjust her sight. Ella blinked a few times, her sore hand rubbing her forehead gently. At first she struggled to raise her arm, it felt like someone had filled her arm with lead weights, pulling her down into the bed. If anything her whole body felt like that. As her vision cleared, real shapes and objects becoming a lot more comprehensible, something unexpected caught her eye.  
Right at her side stood a man, but not a man with regular features, a man who seemed to look so normal. No, this man was red faced, his skin pulled back almost in order to reveal the skull that sat underneath it. A gasp escaped Ella's lips, blue eyes wide with fear as she met the grin of… "Red Skull"  
"That's me" He leaned forward in the chair, a smirk that was evil enough to take down a whole army. "W-what do you want? Where is my Nan?!" Ella began to panic, her heart raced as her eyes began to dart around the room to find something to protect her. "Miss. Lake is safe, for now."  
For now?! What was he getting at? Ella fiddled with her covers, keeping herself hidden from Red Skull. The silence between them was excruciating, the young girl wincing and shying away from the threat that sat beside her. "Are you not going to ask? After all, I put you down as a smart child" That leering smile was still there on that monstrous face. Ella's hand grasped at her stomach, something felt wrong, so very wrong.

Stitching trailed down from her chest to her navel; it felt disgusting under her small finger tips. Ella scowled at Red Skull, tears once again stinging her eyes. "What did you do to me?" Her voice croaked a little as it tried to break with tears and mournful sobs.  
"Why, you are the perfect weapon now!" He chuckled softly, stretching out his arms before placing his hands behind his head and relaxed back in the chair. Ella clenched her jaw as she stared at him. "I… I do not understand"  
Red smirked; he was taking in the confusion of the girl like a man taking in the sight of a beautiful landscape. All his own doing, all his own work.  
The whole reason he was pleased with such was that he was able to now achieve that one goal from too long ago. Madame Kovarian had promised so much fortune to him, the world at his feet. So when the woman came to him about finding a little girl, he knew this was going to be so easy, a pass to world domination and a whole new army. The human race that was at his side were pawns for now, soon he'd have the ultimate army, the army of silence, invading without anyone knowing. All he had to do was get the girl. Of course the first time round had been a disaster, he'd lost her when the parents went on the run in their magical blue box. Not this time though, seven years he had spent looking for the girl and a whole year he'd spent trying to catch her. Now though, she was in his hands and prepared for the biggest war of the century. Madame Kovarian on the other hand had other plans for the young girl and this was to be made clear soon.

Ella couldn't even hide behind her hair; it was too short to even cover her face. Instead she pulled the covers round her even more, another surge of panic pulsed through her as Red Skull opened his eyes and glanced at her. "We have complete control now. We know you'll find him, we know you'll get angry with him and what better way to catch him out but with a simple Jekyll and Hyde routine." That sneering smile grew even more as he spoke, each word filled with pure and utter sick and twisted happiness. At thirteen, most people would expect her to be clueless but she knew exactly what he had meant. "You… put something in me?" She stuttered, trying to work out what she could do to fix herself. Yes, she had already begun to plan around his own plan. The usefulness of being this age meant that most times the enemies told her what they were willing to do. A chance to start thinking and planning in a heart beat. "Not yet, we only prepared you. Your second heart. That birth defect will hold the monster within you, like carrying two souls… yours and well…. Hers"  
Ella gulped, no matter how tough she thought she was, this was truly terrifying for her.

The door swung open to her hospital room, three men marched in, only one with a box in his hand. Ella scrambled as far back as she could at the sight of the men before her. "What's in the box?!" She eyed the black box wearily as they rested it at the end of the bed. "Your new soul" Red Skull hissed with a tone of evil joy. Of all the things they could have done to her and this? This was crazy right? Wrong, not crazy enough, apparently. "Hold her down" Red Skull ordered the two men that accompanied the man with the box. Ella glanced between them, furiously tugging at her drips to get free. "No! No!" She screamed out as the men grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her to the bed. It seemed that everyone in the room had begun to pull on masks, while Ella had nothing to protect her. Her bright blue eyes widened as the lock flicked open. In that moment it was silent, deathly silent.

Even under the hold of the men, she squirmed, tried to fight her way out of their grip but failed. She was weak, useless right now and the box was about to open up… Pandora's Box. A blue light emitted out through a small crack of the lid, the fear was now pulsating through the little girl as she tried so hard to escape. It was unearthly the way the blue glow slithered out of the box like smoke from a fire, snaking it's way across the bed to the only vulnerable person. Ella. "No! Please, stop this!" No one moved or flinched at her cries; all they did was stand there and watch as the glow reached the girl, seeping past her lips and right into her soul. Ella became rigid as it over took her second heart, the heart she was later to forget about.

Her eyes closed for a moment as the glow finally entered the young girl, taking its course through her. Her veins came to the surface, darker than ever, pulsating with the demon creature. Finally her body fell limp, the men let go and stepped back. "Did it work?" One whispered to his colleague, in return the man shrugged.  
The room was silent for endless minutes, waiting for the first signs of life.

That sign finally came as Ella's eyes sprung open, revealing the black, empty set of eyes she had now gained. It had worked; the girl was now ready….


End file.
